lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Auraestus/Review on the Beta 22 update.
(Note, any and all bad things I say is purely constructive criticism and I will not do much on bugs because its the first release.) Hello! This is my review on the beta 22 update, lets start out with the major additions. Roads: Many peoples biggest anticipation for the mod, travelling across the world on a road with different blocks in each biome? Great! When taking my first look at the roads in the shire I wasn't that exited, (I never really cared if roads were added) but as I looked around more, checking out the dwarven brick roads in the iron hills, the eerie looking paths in Mirkwood, I found them oddly compelling. Walking through the forests on a road is very immersive and kind to roleplay. Now, im not saying they are perfect, lakes glitch through the roads and the bridges are not exactly perfect, but seeing the way Mevans barely pulled this off AND this is the very first release of this test, I think its very good. Half-trolls & their Structures: Once again a very great anticipation for many people in this mod. These brutish warriors will surely be the bane of Gondor! That being said the strictures themselves are very creative, the very little information you were given on the half-trolls was little yet you made it sprout into something as immersive as Half-trolls riding Rhinos! The houses made out of clay is very accurate, as these Half-trolls were obviously a coastline people, so clay would be abundant there, and that was something I personally enjoyed. Texturing and speech banks for these creatures were simply amazing, Horns and Mohawks are very creative and the height I think is spot on. Their tools may need some work however, this may be my own personal opinion, but I think its just to simple even for these people. I like the stone-based tools idea, but if it was a caveman or Neanderthal feel you were going for I believe they could be a tad sharper, just my personal opinion however. Ithilien ranger hideouts & captains: A small addition, but needed nonetheless. Finally I can hire my ithilien rangers and snipe the Mordor scum from the shadows! While this is a great addition, one aspect still bugs me, the fact that rangers of the north and rangers of Ithilien look exactly the same, I would think to make their clothes slightly different or make their capes from the dunedain to a Gondor cape, a small touch, but it would make it as close to perfect as possible for these units. Their hideouts I have no complaints with, its like a hideout should be, hidden, and secret. I would say if you make them look slightly different from the rangers of the north it would be perfect. Trimmed dwarven armors: One of my personal favorites, this added a very beautiful assortment of dwarven armors, really adding to the variety that the dwarves needed. (Other than the weapons, really good variety there). I do think there should be a Blue and Red mountains version of them though. Misc stuff All the rest, berry pies, new coins, are all fantastic. Little to no tweaks needed with them and very little bugs, not much else to say. Overall I think Mevans astounded me once again. Good job and keep the good work up! Category:Blog posts